polyhistoracademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikelle McDowell
General The PC Name: Mikelle McDowell Username: Dark_Stranger (11 Credits) Sex: Male Status: Normal (Magically Bound to Mutual Defensive Pact with Chess Team) This game has no HP. Damage taken will affect status. Stress Level: 0 Stress interferes with all actions that your life doesn't depend on. At higher levels it can lead to deadly errors. Lowered by relaxation and entertainment. If stress breaks 10, your mind snaps and developed a Psychosis. Psychoses: 2 Your mental scars and quirks of character. Obsession: Lucia Strauss - Your first kill holds a special place in your heart. Bonus to developing skills similar to Lucia's demonstrated abilities. Obsession: Ailis Quigley - Second Verse same as the first. Bonus to developing skills similar to the Ailis's demonstrated abilities. Circuits: 16 (None attuned) You have sixteen circuits available for Geomancy. You can attune them to cast magic, when you have the time. Attuning too quickly or having attuned circuits for too long causes damage. You may keep circuits attuned for approximately one hour and thirty-five minutes in ideal conditions. Willpower: 87/128 (40/40 Multithreaded) (0/0 Premind) You can spend Willpower to cast Hydromancy spells, and get it back by resting. Running out of Willpower is lethal. You regain 6 Willpower every night automatically, with an additional 2 for sleeping. Other abilities may recover willpower. Efficiency: Improved Encoding Heat: N/A Using Aeromancy accumulates heat. Not using it vents heat. Acquire too much heat and your mind, body and soul become corrupted by the reality you are channelling. Grade: ד● (Dalet Dot) You are an Experienced Adept, known for versatility within your mediocrity. Special Items: NON CANON x1 (You may retroactively declare the previous 1-3 updates to be Non Canon and go back to make a different choice. May be used after death. May not be used to undo a time skip.) Geomancy: 5 The Elements follow your Whims, for the most part. Geomancy Spells Geomancy Attunements ''Geomancy Runes Known'' Hydromancy: 6 Using Hydromancy, you can win a fight without twitching a finger (assuming your opponent is pathetic). Hydromancy Spells - ''to be completed ''Hydromancy Rituals - to be completed ''Hydromancy Runes Known'' Aeromancy: (4) You could fool most people into thinking you were born with it. Extradimensional Symbiotic Materials - Costs 13 Maximum Willpower - Mikelle has become able to control crystalline material which originated from the Aeromancer Lucia Strauss. Many would confuse this with true Aeromancy, but it closer to an physical implant controlled via hydromancy than aeromancy. (Fake) Aeromancy Spells Body: 3.5 It's almost as if you could fight without using magic! Traits Adaptive - Your body won't reject new additions. Cyclops - You are down an eye. Skills Brawling - Despite your lack of formal training, you know how to throw and take a punch. DODGE - Your mother ensured you would be able to dodge anything less than supernatural speeds. If you can sense it and it can be physically avoided, you automatically dodge all attacks. Dual Wielding - You are completely ambidextrous and are primed to take advantage. You suffer no penalties for wielding a weapon in each hand. Sword Fighting - You can swing steel and hit things. One-handed - You can wield a longsword in one hand like an amateur. Two-handed - You can wield a longsword in both hands like an amateur. Main Guache - You can wield a smaller weapon in your off hand to parry with. Spear Breaker - You gain a bonus to fighting lances, pole arms, and staff weapons when using a sword. Counter Attack - When possible, your dodges will put you into a position to attack decisively. Dueling - You gain a bonus to fighting a single opponent when using a sword. Mind: 5.5 You are a certified almost-super-genius. Academics - completed classes and skills attained. Mastermind - 2 Uses remaining plus 1 single use. Allows contingency, improvisation, and inspiration. Mental Skills - Not inherently linked to magic, but often involve it somehow. Chemical Knowhow - Various chemical recipes Mikelle has learned. Learning Progress - Things being researched and trained Equipment Eyepatch - Covers your eye without demeaning it. Doesn't fade. One way transparent. “Sword of Whimsy" - An obviously magical 'sword' that appeared after a dream. Its grip is black and the blade is a blue metal. It is slightly larger than a butcher's knife. The words "Audio Ad Ridiculus" appear in silver on the blade. You somehow know its name. Stylish Summoning Gloves - A comfortable pair of gloves that serve as a beacon and remote for your armor. They are perfectly tailored to your hands and will never get in the way, but don't offer much protection themselves. Don't try to use them if they break. High Quality Barrier Jacket - The best magical armor shop club is willing to sell. Sturdy, stylish, and comfortable, it is designed to limit, or even nullify, the most common forms of attack. It sits in its charging station for the most part, but can teleport there and back. Reitschwert - A long sword of good make and german design. It belonged to the Aeromancer Lucia. Various Small Items